Coincidence
by AllYou'llEverNeed
Summary: There's no such thing as coincidence. Grimmjow/Ulquiorra and others
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coincidence

Chapter: 1

Pairings: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra and maybe more...

Rating: T

Genre: Humor and General

Warning! There IS yaoi! Not serious yaoi or anything, but still….. Oh! And! Foul, horrible language because of Claudia. **No-huh. You know what my policy about curse words is. You can write/type them if you want to! **My ass! XP

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Bleach! Really! If I, Kassandra, did! Children would not be able to read/watch it! And even adult swim wouldn't allow it~ **Believe me, what she says is true. **

XxX

The Espada were quiet, waiting for Aizen to appear. Their usual white uniforms were stained; a thick layer of dirt covered their clothes, or in Szayel's case, burned.

The big wooden doors were opened to reveal Aizen, Gin, and Tousen, covered with little dust. Gin looked happier than his usual self, Tousen glared at Szayel while Aizen looked bored, which is a bad sign for the Espada.

When Aizen took his seat at the head of the table, he looked at his army covered in dust before speaking.

"As everyone knows, Las Noches has suffered great damage…"

"Thanks to Szayel-kun's failed experiment, that went BANG!" Gin added with his usual grin.

"And we are moving while the Numeros re-build Las Noches." Aizen continued. The Espada didn't say anything but they glared daggers at Szayel, who looked at the floor almost making his glasses fall.

"To the World of the Living~!" Gin sung happily.

"But let's have a cup of tea before you go to pack your stuff." Aizen suggested.

A side door opened and two Numeros appeared, also covered in dust, and prepared the tea for everyone.

When Szayel got his mug of tea, he grabbed it with trembling hands and drank his tea quickly.

"Now that you are more composed Szayel, please explain to us what happened." Aizen said while sipping his tea. The Espada looked at the scientist, who stiffened in his seat.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. Well, I was conducting an experiment with some chemicals from the World of the Living when I heard Nnoitra and Grimmjow quarrelling (A/N: what a gay way of saying "fighting"). I told my Fraccion to not touch anything before leaving the lab. Outside, I asked Nnoitra and Grimmjow to please shut the hell up, that I was working in something very important. They left quickly and when I returned to my lab I was that I left something on the burner, when the thing exploded." Szayel explained carefully, afraid of looking at his fellow Espadas, who kept glaring at him.

"Mad scientists these days" Gin murmured. Aizen nodded before ordering the Numeros to remove the tea things.

"Please pack all your belongings, we'll be moving tomorrow. Good afternoon." Aizen said before disappearing through the door.

"Ya heard him, fellas, let's get packed up and ready to go!"Gin said while the Espadas got up and left the meeting room.

"I'm doomed" Szayel murmured when Nnoitra started after him, followed by Grimmjow.

"Tell us, Octava, why did you say that we were 'quarrelling'?" Grimmjow demanded with a growl.

"It is true, you two fight constantly" Szayel answered before pushing Grimmjow's shoulder lightly and walking down the hallway with the little pride he had left after this incident. Ulquiorra, who saw everything, sighed.

"This fucking sucks." Grimmjow said before he sonido'ed to his bedroom, or what was left of his bedroom.

Almost nothing survived. Who thought that Las Noches was flammable? Most of his Espada clothes and the magazines he had were burned, his TV and stereo that Szayel managed to adapt were lost. He was grateful that he didn't leave Pantera that morning as he usually did.

"Che, that fruitcake, Szayel, will pay for this" Grimmjow swore before grabbing a box to pack everything.

~~Next Day~~

All ten Espadas were standing in front of the two huge wooden doors, waiting for Aizen and his two comrades, while wearing their gigais, or faux (false) bodies that hides their hollow masks and holes, made by Szayel in a rush this morning.

"I can't fucking believe we're moving" Nnoitra exclaimed while scratching his gigai's right eyebrow; Szayel mad everyone look as human as possible, the toughest being Aaroniero Arruruerie, so he choose the image of the shinigami that he usually wears without his mask.

"See it's like a field trip, we can get something positive from this experience" Szayel said. Obviously, the rest glared at him "It was a suggestion… Ok, I'm sorry; it was Grimmjow and Nnoitra's fault!"

"What?! Don't give us that shit!" Nnoitra said defensively "It was your fucking fault! If you don't fucking pay attention to whatever shit you're doing, it's not my responsibility!"

"Don't argue, some people are trying to sleep here" Starrk said sitting on the floor.

Five minutes later, the doors opened revealing the 3 ex-shinigami captains, also wearing gigais.

"Now, Espada, behold your new hometown…" Aizen said opening a Garganta behind him.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Harribel said.

"Karakura Town"

Everyone groaned before using the Garganta that revealed a big building, also known as a hotel.

"Aizen-sama, with all due respect, what are we doing here?" Ulquiorra asked looking at the abandoned building.

"This is out very new home!" Gin exclaimed happily "As all of you can see, it was a hotel, that we won when we went to Las Vegas~!"

"When did you go to Las Vegas?" Tousen asked before grabbing Wonderweiss' hand.

"Right after we created Wonder-boy and before we kidnapped the Inoue girl"

"Before we go off-topic, yesterday after our last meeting in Las Noches, some Numeros prepared everything for our arrival…" Aizen continued

"And they forgot to remove the hotel sign" Barragan added "Servants these days"

"First floor holds the living room, the dining room and the kitchens. Second floor has a gym, a dojo, and a game room. Third floor is where our bedrooms are located. And don't ever go to the fourth floor without my permission. Only Gin and I can go in there. Tousen is in charge of keeping justice in our house" Aizen explained. Gin's smile grew and Tousen looked pleased.

"What's on the fourth floor anyways?" Grimmjow asked.

"'Curiosity killed the cat'" Tousen said wisely.

"It's where I watch football and some other sports with Aizen-taicho, Tousen-san is always invited, but his condition doesn't let him enjoy the sports" Gin said.

"Your rooms have both your rank number and your name" Tousen said.

"And tomorrow we are going shopping~!" Gin added with a grin.

"I told you, you shouldn't spend too much time with Matsumoto." Aizen said thoughtfully, but his comment made Gin's grin widen.

"I know~!" Gin commented "And while ya put all your stuff up, we're goin' to a car dealer."

"Tousen, you are in charge when we're not here" Aizen said before handing him the house keys.

"Bye-bye~!" Gin said before walking away from the house with Aizen.

XxX

Kassandra: Well! That's it! And! I apologize it's not M rated, Claudia *glares at her* wanted it to be T. Apparently she doesn't like sex scenes.

**Claudia:** **I don't mind them… I just don't write them. End of discussion. **

Kassandra: AH-HA! You are a perv! *runs around laughing evilly*

**Claudia: I said, End of Discussion. Wanna write M scenes? Without me. Period. The End. Finite. Fin.**

Kassandra: *sulks* Ur so mean…

**Claudia: Sorry *sniff* just… if you want to write them, you can… just I'm not…. Um… that eager to write that stuff… **

Kassandra: *perks up* well~ neither am I~!!! :D

**Claudia: Ok then! Bye!**

Kassandra: Until next time~! *waves happily*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coincidence

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Bleach! I can't stress this enough! **I prefer writing the disclaimer only once in the whole story… everyone knows that Bleach isn't ours. **Well….. Knowing isn't actually knowing! And! Besides! We have to! It's our obligation! XP **So? Just write it in our profile and say "Disclaimer is in our profile". Also, is kinda depressing writing the disclaimer every chapter **Maybe! But the rules say to put it before or after the story! Everytime! (Idk really, I'm just talking out of my ass) **Ok, ok… **

XxX

Tousen opened the door and turned the lights on.

"Wow!" Szayel murmured.

"I've seen better living rooms" Barragan said full of envy.

"Shut up Old Man" Nnoitra said before spotting the TV flat 40" in the living room.

"Let's get movin', I want to go to sleep" Starrk commented before yawning to make his point clear.

Harribel found an elevator waiting for them between the living room and dining room.

They went up to the third floor; this one was a huge hallway with a door at the very end with "Sosuke Aizen" painted with fancy letters. So, the left wall had six doors: Gin's, Barragan's, Ulquiorra's, Grimmjow's, Szayel's and Yammy's rooms. The right wall had Tousen's, Starrk's, Harribel's, Nnoitra's, Zommari's, and Aaroniero's rooms.

"So, where is Wonder-boy staying?" Szayel pointed out.

"He will be sleeping downstairs on the second floor" Tousen explained.

"Just give us our room key" Barragan ordered. Tousen sighed before passing out the room keys and locked himself up in his room. Quickly, the Espadas went to check their rooms.

~~With Gin and Aizen~~

"As you can see, sir, we are a family of 13…"

"14, don't forget Wonder-boy" Gin corrected

"So, we need a spacious car" Aizen continued "I'm thinking about letting some have their own vehicle, but for the mean time…"

"I… I understand" The dealer said thinking about how he got into this situation. "Our car with the most passenger seats it only have eight seats" he explained with an apologetic tone.

"That will do" Aizen said.

"Really? I mean, that's great! Which color do you want the car?"

"White" Aizen said with his carefree smile.

"White it is!"

~~With the Espada~~

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow shouted angrily. Ulquiorra sighed.

"There is no way in HELL I'm sharing a room with that weirdo!" Grimmjow exclaimed pointing at Ulquiorra, and he simply stared blankly at him.

"Grimmjow… You know Tousen's not here, right?" Ulquiorra responded tiredly

"I know, I know! But really! What kinda cheap ass thing is this?" Grimmjow yelled while pointing at the innocent curtain in the middle of the very large room that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra apparently shared. You see, instead of a wall separating the two rooms… there was a curtain… yeah… and Grimmjow doesn't seem that happy about it.

"Grimmjow, you need to calm down. You can talk to Aizen-sama about it when he gets back" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Who the fuck uses a curtain to divide two rooms from each other?!"

Ulquiorra sighed, 'This is going to be a long day'

~~With Gin and Aizen~~

"Thank you" Aizen said grabbing the car keys from the table.

"No, thank you" the dealer said a bit too happy, glancing at the door.

Aizen and Gin left the premises quickly, hoping that everything was ok; they spend a lot of money for the house and furniture. Outside was their white van.

Gin climbed into the passenger seat, so Aizen was behind the wheel.

"Ready? Remember that ya left the Espada with Tousen 'n' Wonder-boy" Gin said when he fastened his seat belt.

Aizen turned the engine on and stepped on the gas pedal. The car bolted out the driveway onto the street.

"Ya sure ya can drive?" Gin asked grinning while grabbing his seat with all his force.

"This is easier than I thought~!" Aizen said before making a U-turn, almost running over an old lady with her cat.

"Look! It's the Inoue girl!" Gin pointed before they made a sharp turn on one corner and hit the brakes. They stopped on front of the house. They climbed out of the van and went into the house.

The first floor was empty with the exception of Yammy, who was in the kitchen eating nonstop.

The second floor was occupied by Zommari practicing yoga, Barragan sleeping in a rocking chair, Harribel watching TV, Aaroniero reading a magazine, Nnoitra playing videogames and Szayel on the computer.

The third had Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was sitting on his bed simply reading a book; Grimmjow was pacing around his bedroom, sometimes glaring at the white curtain.

"Hm, just Primera, Cuarta and Sexta in here," Gin commented, "and the last two are mad"

Ulquiorra closed his book and Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, before moving the curtain and opening the door.

"Aizen-sama" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra chorused when the door was open revealing the two Espada.

"Yes, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked curiously, Gin was almost bouncing with excitement with the idea of a potential couple, because the other "potential couple" (Szayel and Nnoitra) didn't show any sign of love… yet.

"Aizen-sama, I believe that some Numeros made some serious mistake" Ulquiorra stated, Grimmjow gritted his teeth before letting the two ex-shinigami get inside the bedroom.

"Oh!" Gin exclaimed

"This is… a terrible mistake, indeed." Aizen said looking at the (in) famous curtain with curiosity.

"At least both of ya have some privacy. Unless ya don't want the curtain at all" Gin said with mirth

"I think we should leave it like that until we find a solution" Aizen said thoughtfully

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said, Sexta with rage and Cuarta without any emotion.

"In that case, I shall leave" Aizen said before walking out of the room.

"I hope ya don't do anything pervy durin' the night," Gin said grinning widely, "See ya~!" He left quickly to watch the TV on the fourth floor.

XxX

Kassandra: I know, I know! I'm awesome~ I totally came up with the curtain!

**Claudia: Everything else in the plot is mine XDD **

Kassandra: Oh! Shut it!

**Claudia: Oh~! And thanks to: artesianchick101 for being our very first review~!**

Kassandra: Yes… She is lovely…

**Claudia: Lol, so… that's all, see you later~!**

Kassandra: Good day~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't and never will own Bleach… it's sad, I know…

XxX

The next day, the Espadas were eating breakfast in the dining room (on the same table they had in the meeting room in Las Noches) when Aizen entered the room and sat in the head of the table.

"Dear Espada, today we have a lot of stuff to do, I will take 5 Espada to go to the mall with Gin and I" Aizen explained.

Everyone looked at him, except Wonderweiss.

"Tercera (3), Cuarta (4), Quinta (5), Sexta (6) and Octava (8) Espadas are going; the other five will go tomorrow, with Gin and Tousen" Aizen before heading to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

"Shopping?" Grimmjow asked looking at a happy Szayel bouncing on his seat, almost squealing at the idea.

"Finally, I will see human technology up close! And acquire some equipment for my new lab~!" Szayel exclaimed before dashing to the elevator.

Harribel took out a few magazines and start folding some pages.

"Dude, I can't wait to get the new videogame!" Nnoitra exclaimed.

"Which videogame?" Grimmjow asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Everyone! To the Ginmobile~!" Gin said from the elevator, his wide grin flashing. He pointed to the door, before dashing to the living room. Aizen appeared from the kitchen.

"Note to self, never let Gin watch Batman again." Aizen murmured.

The elevator opened again to reveal Szayel, who skipped to the kitchen.

"So… are we going?" He asked, looking at all the Espada still eating, Aizen moved towards the entrance, and the ones going shopping followed.

They founded Gin sitting in the passenger seat, his seat belt fastened already.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are sitting in the middle. Nnoitra, Tia and Szayel are seating in the back" Aizen assigned seats.

The Espada obeyed quickly, Tia seated between Szayel and Nnoitra; they fastened their seat belts before Aizen started the engine.

"A suggestion, ya'll better grab your seats tightly, 'cuz this is gonna be a bumpy ride" Gin said before the van bolted out the garage.

"WTF?!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow screamed at the sudden increase of velocity.

"Be quiet back there" Aizen said running over an old couple, before something hit the windshield.

"¿Que chingados?"Nnoitra cursed in Spanish.

"Don't curse in Spanish, spoon-kun~!" Gin reprimanded "And that was a cat. I'm sorry Grimmy-kitty"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Trash" Ulquiorra said opening his eyes before focusing on the bloody pulp (A/N: Poor kitty…) in the windshield.

"You better shut the hell up or Aizen-sama will kill you. And I'll have to experiment with your corpse." Szayel threatened.

"No, you shut up!" Nnoitra said.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you stop flirting and be quiet!" Tia growled.

Everyone was looking at her in shock; the usually quiet and patient Espada just adjusted her light jacket.

So far, they went through three parks, made 8 U-turns in prohibited zones, ran over two old ladies, 5 bicycles, one fruit stand, 10 policemen, 4 cats and 9 dogs, squirrels and birds (A/N: Damn! I wish I was that good)

"Over there~!"Gin pointed to a big building 5 meters away from them.

4 meters

3 meters

2 meters

"HIT THE BRAKES!!" Grimmjow, Szayel, and Nnoitra screamed looking at the building entrance.

1 meter

The van stopped suddenly.

"What a fuss you had back there" Aizen commented while fixing his white clothes

3 out of 8 people in the van were freaked out, near mental breakdown, or plainly scared shitless.

"Let's go~!" Gin said opening his door, but Aizen stopped him.

"First of all, before we go to the mall, I have an important announcement for my Espada" Aizen said.

"Oh, go on" Gin said.

"Four of you will have to find jobs."

"What?!" Nnoitra asked.

"And all five of you will go to school…"

"In Karakura High School!" Gin added waiting for the reactions.

Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Szayel looked like they were about to puke. Or faint in Szayel's case.

Ulquiorra nodded.

Harribel glared at Aizen before closing her eyes and sighing.

"4, 5, 6 and 8, you have to find a job today."

"Why?" Szayel whined.

"You are some of my most trustworthy Espada" Aizen said '_that and I can save some money' _he thought to himself.

'_Liar, liar, pants on fire~!' _Gin thought before leaving the car.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra groaned and walked down the streets of Karakura Town to find a job. Ulquiorra and Szayel, with his head hanging loosely, followed after.

Gin smirked, "Good riddance"

~~Espada, except Tia~~

Grimmjow was grumbling to himself while Ulquiorra walking beside him had his hands in his front pockets; Szayel and Nnoitra following not too far behind. Szayel had a disgusted look on his face looking at the people around them; some were making out, holding hands and blushing. Disgusting. He felt utterly disgusted. Nnoitra, on the other hand, was quite enjoying the display of affection. Ulquiorra ignored it while Grimmjow was too pissed to notice. But what did catch his attention was when a guy ran right into Ulquiorra and knocked him over. Normally Grimmjow would have laughed, but the damn idiot pushed Ulquiorra right into him and almost caused him to fall over. The bastard.

"Watch where you're fucking going, Bastard!!!"

Ulquiorra flushed a bit and looked up, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide and thought '_Is… Grimmjow actually… defending me?'_ He was severely confused; normally the Sexta would have laughed his ass off and made fun of him, but… he didn't. His heart started to beat faster.

"I can't believe that bastard almost made me fall." **(A/N: And the charm ended here… way to go Grimmjow **–laughs evilly-**)** Grimmjow grumbled kicking the nearest object, thankfully not Ulquiorra, but a poor defenseless trash can. Ulquiorra's head dropped at what Grimmjow said

"Hey" Ulquiorra could tell at was directed at him and lifted his head to see Grimmjow still mumbling to himself about "Bastards" and looking off to the side. But the thing that really got Ulquiorra was that Grimmjow was holding his hand out. Ulquiorra repressed a blush and quickly got up.

"I don't need your help, trash"

Grimmjow glared.

"Way to stick up for your man!" Nnoitra shouted excitedly, and then eyed Ulquiorra, "Or should I say 'woman'?" He laughed to himself and Szayel looked amused.

Grimmjow fumed and was about to pounce but stopped when Ulquiorra raised a hand to Nnoitra's face. The look on Ulquiorra's face was calm, but his eyes told a different story. And calmly but venomously said "Do you want to die?" As if daring Nnoitra to insult him again. To the normal people of Karakura Town he looked like a crazy person, but the Espada knew he was ready to blow Nnoitra to bits.

Szayel gulped when he realized Nnoitra wasn't planning on backing down and wrapped an arm around him, pulled him back and inserted and unknown fluid into his neck. Nnoitra's eyes widened and his body went limp.

Ulquiorra lowered his hand and placed his hands back in his front pockets. And Grimmjow was wondering what the hell was inserted into Nnoitra's neck. Szayel made and annoyed face and said, "I'll take the idiot back to his room." He wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's upper body and began to drag him home. The Karakura people didn't even bother to look.

Ulquiorra casually turned around and walked away. Grimmjow stared dumbly after Szayel and Nnoitra. Ulquiorra stopped and closed his eyes when he realized Grimmjow wasn't following.

"Are you coming or not?" Ulquiorra questioned clearly annoyed. Grimmjow blinked when he realized Ulquiorra wasn't next to him anymore and quickly ran towards him, and began to walk with him.

"'Kay! So how are we going to find a job?" Grimmjow asked his brows furrowed. Ulquiorra motioned his head to the right and in big red letters there was a sign that read "HELP WANTED"

Grimmjow eyed suspiciously at the sign, then at the store, before looking through the window, where he saw a girl moving some boxes.

"Are you sure about this, Cuarta?" Grimmjow asked but he never got a verbal response. Ulquiorra was already inside the store grabbing the "help wanted" sign. Grimmjow face palmed at the situation.

It was a small clothes store, with just one employee (the girl) and the owner.

"How may I help you…?" The girl asked curiously to both Espadas. Grimmjow looked confused and Ulquiorra showed her the sign "Ohhh… you came for the job." She said looking at Ulquiorra, who returned the glare effortlessly at her.

"I'm applying for the job too!" Grimmjow said quickly, glaring at Ulquiorra, who said nothing. The girl, after hearing this she blushed, before brushing her brown hair from her eyes.

"That's… great! Let me get your application forms. From the office" She said pointing at some random door behind her. "Wait here please"

She bolted away, opened the door and closed the door behind her. The Espada raised an eyebrow at the weirdness of the scene.

Suddenly they heard a faint "Really?" from the other side of the door and the girl appeared with a huge grin on her face.

"The boss said that you can have the job." The girl said happily looking at the Sexta Espada "You will start as soon as possible."

"Can we start tomorrow?" Ulquiorra asked carefully.

"Sure, why not?" She said a bit too cheerfully "You just need to fill out this forms and bring them tomorrow before 4 p.m. … Your shift will be from 4 to 8 p.m." Grimmjow groaned at the idea.

"In that case, see you tomorrow… uh…"

"Amaya Miyasaki" **(A/N: I or we… whatever… will stick with the English when it comes to names… First Name Last Name thing… order… yeah)**

"Amaya" Grimmjow continued "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," He pointed toward Ulquiorra, "And he's –"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer" **(A/N: ask Kassandra about the last name… **oh shut up! It looks better!**) **Ulquiorra added.

"'Till tomorrow, Grimmjow!" Amaya said sweetly and then turned to Ulquiorra with a forced smile, "Ulquiorra."

The Espada left quickly, with the application forms in their hands.

"That Amaya girl is kinda cool…" Grimmjow said attempting to start a conversation

"Hmm" Ulquiorra said.

~~With Gin and Aizen~~

"Should we get them cell phones?" Aizen asked looking at the electronics section.

"I guess so…" Gin said looking at the variety of cell phones "Do ya think they'll get jobs?

"They have to." Aizen replied ending the conversation.

"Okay Aizen-sama" Gin said, getting some weird looks from the other customers because of the honorific he used.

~~With Szayel and Nnoitra~~

"I can't believe you made a scene with Emocar" Szayel said.

"So?" Nnoitra asked feeling dizzy "What the heck did you give me?"

"Drugs"

"What kind?"

"One of my creations~!"

"So fucking great"

"Look~!" Szayel said pointing at a restaurant with a "Help Wanted" sign in the window.

"Food!" Nnoitra exclaimed

"No, dumbass," Szayel said, "Jobs!"

"So?"

'The drug must have affected his brain… but I guess I can't blame it all on the drug, he wasn't that smart before' Szayel thought to himself looking at the drugged up boy like he was retarded. "So, Aizen-sama doesn't have an excuse to get rid of us anytime soon"

"Good point"

XxX

Kassandra: Well, that was an ordeal!

**Claudia: If you say so… I liked this chapter XD**

Kassandra: I suppose ~ XD but! Let's thank our reviewers… or whatever they're called! ~

**Claudia: Yay~! Thanks for your support, and reviews and… and… and??**

Kassandra: What the hell are you going on about?

**Claudia: l forgot~ n.n Um… thanks for reading… That's all, I think… Oh~! And thanks for anyone who is kind enough to actually leave a review, or adding to favorites or alerts.**

Kassandra: RAVEN, McLeaf, XxWhiteStripesxX, artesianchick101, Tatto Priestess, and last, but certainly not the least tsuchikin901~ I love all of you guys! Peace out! ;]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do own a bottle of Bleach! But not the series T-T** Wow… really? Weird. I guess not all of us can be as rich as you though. **I'm not rich ¬-¬ **so you say

XxX

"Who's our father?" Grimmjow asked after reading his application form. He, Nnoitra, Szayel and Ulquiorra were seating at the dining room.

"Dunno" Nnoitra murmured "Mother's name…"

The elevator opened and the three ex-shinigami captains walked towards the Espada.

Tousen left them quickly, Gin grabbed Szayel's form, and Aizen grabbed some tea.

"It looks like somebody has problems with the forms… Um…," Gin squinted to read the paper, "Ya skipped the parental information part"

Aizen looked slightly amused; he left his cup of tea over the counter and walked towards the table, stopping right behind Gin.

"Dear Espada, as your leader and creator, I have the right to be considered your father"

"Here we go again" Gin murmured "They know that you are s—"

"Gin"

"Yes, Aizen-taicho?"

"Please be quiet." Aizen said "I suggest you to put me as your father and Gin as your mother"

"WTF?!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra exclaimed.

"Aizen-sama, I think it's more prudent to put Ichimaru-sama as our guardian than our mother" Ulquiorra commented carefully, almost no one dared to contradict Aizen, everyone knows that.

"Do as you prefer. Just put me as your father." Aizen said "Gin and I have something to do right now." And they left quickly.

"I can't believe we woke up at six a.m." Szayel said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Forget that, what are Aizen and Gin doing at this time in the morning?" Nnoitra said with a perverted smile and thoughts.

"Pervert" Szayel murmured.

"And proud of it"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow said loudly "Go flirt somewhere else"

~~ With Gin and Aizen~~

Gin had a weird smirk that was pissing Aizen off.

"You were about to say it!" Aizen exclaimed, running over some bushes on the sidewalk, "I have a reputation to maintain."

"I know~!" That's why I wanted to say it" Gin said with a pout.

"Right now we need to enroll the kids"

"In Ichigo-san's high school~?"

"Yes"

"That high school?" He said pointing at the three-stories building.

"Exactly"

"But is 6:30 in the morning"

"So?"

Gin remained quiet.

"Good point" Gin said thoughtfully. Aizen parked on front of the high school. Quickly, they went to the office, where they met the secretary.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" The secretary asked politely.

"I want to enroll my children" Aizen said, straight to the point.

"How many?" The secretary asked curiously.

"Five. Four boys and a girl" Gin answered.

"Who is the father?"

"I am" Aizen said with his carefree smile. '_Poor lady'_ Gin thought.

"Yes… Right," The secretary said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "Um, here are the applications. Huh... fill them out and turn them in, then you need to get the uniforms"

"Thank you" Aizen said when he got the forms before giving Gin 3 of the forms to fill out.

They, with the experience of finishing paperwork for the Soul society, finished filling out quickly.

"Do you know the sizes of your children?" The secretary asked. Aizen nodded

~~Ten minutes later~~

"Well kids" Aizen said to the five Espada that were going to school.

'_Kids?'_ Everyone asked mentally.

"Today is your first day at school" Aizen continued "I've to put some rules. First: No balas, ceros, sonido, resurrecciones, or something that threatens the life of the students. INCLUDING Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen added when Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak.

"Second: No skipping classes. Third: No sexual harassment" He said looking at Nnoitra "Fourth: Not experimenting at all, unless it is in your science class ONLY. Fifth: don't degrade your teachers and students by calling them trash or something of the sorts."

"Hai, Aizen-sama"

"These are your cell phones" Gin said handing out the cell phones "Don't use them during class"

"Follow this rules and the school rules" Aizen said looking bored. "Or else." He added. The male Espada gulped. Tia didn't pay attention.

"We'll walk to school?"Tia asked. Aizen nodded.

"And don't forget your uniforms!" Gin said holding the clothes "you better hurry up or you're gonna be late."

With that said the Espada grabbed their uniforms, sonido'ed away and came back with the uniforms on.

Ulquiorra and Szayel were the only ones who wore the uniform correctly; Nnoitra had his shirt buttoned half way up and Grimmjow's wasn't buttoned at all. Tia somehow managed to make the uniform as revealing as possible, looking almost like her Arrancar clothes… All five sonido'ed to school.

"They grow so fast! And believe it was a year ago when…" Gin moped.

"I know, Gin, I know," Aizen said grabbing Gin's shoulder, "Want some tea?"

"Yes, please" Gin said forgetting the whole matter in seconds.

~~With the Espada~~

With all the necessary stuff, the five Espada were inside the school.

"I wonder who'll be our classmates" Szayel said.

"I don't care" Nnoitra said looking at the female population.

"This is my class" Tia said.

"What?" Nnoitra asked shocked "You're in another class?"

"Grade"

"Huh?"

"She's in another grade" Ulquiorra stated "Our class is on the next floor" Grimmjow groaned. He didn't like all the hallways and staircases in Las Noches. Or anywhere.

"Everyone is looking at us" Szayel said pointing out the obvious.

Nnoitra answered "Duh, with you and Grimmjow's hair plus Ulquiorra's emoness what else can you expect?"

"Don't forget your pervyness" Szayel added

"Damn straight, Fruitcake" Grimmjow said

"Shut up, Grimmy-kitty" Nnoitra said

"Defending your bitch, Spoon-kun?" Grimmjow said with mirth.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nnoitra exclaimed

"You wish!"

"Here we are!" Szayel said stopping at the door.

Said door was open because a brown-haired boy rushed into the classroom before getting hit by Ichigo Kurosaki.

"This is my lucky day!" Grimmjow murmured

"Good morning~!" Orihime said from inside the classroom.

"Oh, pet-sama is here too" Nnoitra said with a perverted smile.

"When are we going to go inside?"Ulquiorra asked.

"So… who goes first?" Nnoitra asked.

Grimmjow, who was standing behind Ulquiorra, pushed him inside the classroom before strolling inside after him.

"Yo, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted getting everyone's attention. Behind him were Nnoitra and Szayel. Ulquiorra was standing at Grimmjow's right.

"Wha….?!" Ichigo screamed pointing at the Espada. In an instant Ishida and Chad were standing beside him, Rukia was standing in front of Inoue.

"Ichigo, what the hell is going on?"Tatsuki asked.

"I thought… you…" Ichigo stuttered while pointing at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Mizuiro! Why are we always left out?!" Keigo whined.

"I don't know, Mr. Asano" He answered.

"What a bunch of weirdoes" Nnoitra murmured.

"What do you want?"Ichigo asked

"A fight!" Grimmjow shouted

"I told you Mizuiro! I knew Ichigo was in a gang!"

"And?" Mizuiro asked

"OK, BRATS SIT DOWN!" The teacher screamed from the doorway.

"Hai, Ochi-sensei" Most of the students said while sitting.

"As you can see, we have new students, please, introduce yourselves"

Ulquiorra sighed and walked to the front of the classroom, followed by the rest of teenage Espadas.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer" Ulquiorra said quickly, his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm Nnoitra Jiruga" Nnoitra said before flashing his perverted smile, showing off all his long teeth.

"My name is… Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" Grimmjow said with his trade mark sadistic smile.

"Hi! I'm Szayel Aporro Grantz" Szayel said happily.

"Um…" Ochi-sensei looked confused, and most of the class as well.

"I know, weird names" Szayel said "But we know even weirder… um our 'siblings' um…"

"Szayel… Shut up" Nnoitra said.

"Anyways, I need to assign you your seats" Ochi said "Hm… Mr. Jeagerjaquez you're seating next to Ichigo, you know him already. Mr. Schiffer, next to Ms. Miyasaki, behind Grimmjow"

"Oh, hi there Amaya" Grimmjow said when he sat down.

"Hi, Grimmjow" Amaya said, smiling.

'_That _thing_ is here too?_' Ulquiorra thought.

"In that case, Jiruga and Grantz are seating next to Uryu" Ochi said pointing at the Quincy. Szayel smiled when he recognized Ishida who adjusted his glasses.

The classes after were boring and uneventful except for Grimmjow constantly getting yelled at for talking too much to Amaya. When the bell rang everyone left except the Espada, Ichigo, and his friends.

"Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo… please don't get involved in this" Ichigo said, the three named looked confused.

"But Ichigo –" Tatsuki started.

"Please, they're out of your league" Ichigo interrupted.

"Wha –?"Keigo said confused.

"Ya heard him, we're so totally out of your league, sweetie" Nnoitra said with a perverted smile before showing the five tattooed on his tongue. Everyone looked disgusted.

"Please, Tatsuki-Chan" Orihime pleaded. Tatsuki sighed before grabbing Keigo's collar and leaving the classroom followed by Mizuiro. She stopped at the doorway.

"Orihime, you know the drill" Tatsuki said before leaving.

"What do you want, Espada?"Ichigo rose, flanked by Ishida and Chad. Once again, Rukia was protecting Orihime.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same?" Ulquiorra said glaring at Ichigo.

"First things first, Kurosaki" Ishida said quickly. "How did you survive?"

"Aizen-Sama's illusions" All the Espada chorused.

"WHAT?!" Ishida and Ichigo yelled.

"Don't make a big deal of it, yes we fought, but somewhere when we were 'bout to die we were replaced with illusions" Szayel said combing his pink hair with his fingers.

"Can we go now?" Nnoitra said annoyed.

"You didn't answer our question" Rukia pointed out.

"Well, between shinigami destroying Las Noches and experiments…" Grimmjow said thoughtfully, "We're living here for now on" Grimmjow said "Happy"

"Not in particular." Ichigo replied.

"See ya in class, suckers" Nnoitra said leaving the classroom followed by the rest of the Espada.

The rest of the classes were uneventful, unless you count Nnoitra being the pervert he is, girls fangirling over Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Rukia leaving in the middle of a lecture to kill off some hollows, and at the end of the day Tia kicked the class lesbian, Chizuru, and Keigo when she went to get something from Szayel.

Ulquiorra's cell phone started to ring the exact moment all the Espada were outside the school gates.

"Hello?"

"Ulqui-kun, it's me, Gin" Gin said in a whisper "Please stop at the nearest grocery store and get more tea. Aizen-taicho really needs his tea"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Hai, Ichimaru-sama"

He hung up and put up the phone.

"Aizen-sama needs more tea"

"Already?" Nnoitra said incredulously.

"What do you expect? His diet is on tea. Mostly. Ninety-five percent…" Szayel said.

"We better hurry up then" Grimmjow said.

"You know how Aizen gets when he doesn't drink his damn tea" Everyone shuddered at the thought. So, they sonido'ed to the nearest grocery store and then to their house as quick as possible.

~~4:00 P.M. minus 10 minutes~~

"Hi, Grimmjow~!" Amaya exclaimed when the sixth Espada entered the store, behind him was Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer" She attempted to smile at him, but failed horribly.

"Miyasaki" Ulquiorra said glaring.

"The application forms" Grimmjow said putting the two forms on the counter.

"Cool, I'll be right back" She said grabbing the papers and going into the office before the door opened and Amaya came with some clothes.

"These are your uniforms; the lockers are behind that door." Amaya said handing them the uniforms and pointing at the door on her right. "The job is pretty easy, just put everything in order, don't be a pervert, don't steal, and don't do anything stupid."

"That's all?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes," Amaya said, "And we get paid for it"

"I like this job already" Grimmjow said looking at the uniform that consisted in a blue and green collar shirt.

"Yeah, me too. You're supposed to have them already, or some crap like that."

After changing into their new uniforms. Amaya gave them a little tour around the store, telling them where everything was, how to use some other stuff and explained some of the rules.

XxX

Kassandra: Well that's it folks! :D

**Claudia: You sound weird when you say that. ¬-¬ And! We are sorry about not updating, but school projects plus tests were killing us…. Thanks for your patience and for reviewing!**

Kassandra: Oh please! Tests and projects have no effect on you! Maybe me… but still! I have an excuse~ :P

**Claudia: Kassandra, you have the notebook! We are barely writing chapter 6! And I hate projects and tests XP**

Kassandra: Only because you make the chapters so long! XP

**Claudia: Because I'm used to write long chapters easily in Spanish, not in English. I believe readers prefer long chapters and short ones. **

Kassandra: hm. I'll pretend to understand what you said. Anywho! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! :D

**Claudia: Thanks~! Take care~! Bye~!!! n.n **

Kassandra: Bye my lovelies (if that's how you spell it)!!! X]


End file.
